1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cemetery monuments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cemetery monument illuminator with a solar panel that enables the device to recharge its own power source during the day, whereby the power source maintains the illumination of a light source at night.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Many cultures use monuments at grave sites to memorialize the dead. A common such monument is the tombstone wherein the person's name, date of birth, date of death and perhaps a brief personal message are carved into the stone. Due to religious beliefs and/or superstition, cemeteries are commonly considered places to be avoided at night or during inclement weather conditions. One of the reasons that may have lead to this fearful reputation is that cemeteries are often not well lit. As such, during the night and during inclement weather, cemeteries appear dark, dreary and uninviting. Because cemeteries are not well lit, cemeteries have often become subject to vandalism, wherein tombstones have been desecrated, damaged or toppled.
One of the primary reasons that cemeteries are not well lit is that cemeteries typically are not wired for electricity to a public utility. As a result, no electrical power for lighting is available. Another reason why lights are not present in cemeteries is that cemeteries are often very large and the cost of lighting such a large area is prohibitively expensive to a cemetery with limited financial resources.
In the prior art, there have been many devices invented that are intended to bring light to remote locations were there is no access to the public electric utility. Many of these prior art devices are solar powered units that charge batteries during the day and light a light during the night.